Transformers: Before Earth
by The PIZZ4 GUY
Summary: Tie-in to "After the Retribution" Wheeljack was flying in the Jackhammer and then he arrived in Earth and met team Prime, and after that everything's clear the question is what WAS he doing before Earth? Wanna find out? Then read this story about Wheeljack and his adventures through the galaxy as he flies away from a dark Cybertron and makes friends and enemies along the adventure!
1. Before Earth

Set a month after the events of the Transformers novel: Transformers: Retribution

Wheeljack

The sky was a brilliant blue for the first time since the great exodus, the day Optimus Prime took the Ark and disappeared with Megatron and the Decepticon warship: the Nemesis, over me Jetfire, and Rack'n'Ruin circled the buildings of Iacon while doing barrel rolls, I accelerated and sped up the silver ramp and with mental command I shifted back into protoform and landed hard on the ground, the green and yellow Autobot wrecker turned around me and waved with one hand while holding a data-pad "Wheeljack!" Springer said as he walked towards me with a grin on his faceplate "You're really early y'know that" I climbed up the platform and gazed at the newly-found ship: the Jackhammer, the Jackhammer was a small stealth-class grey ship with four drives and two ion cannons "Cupboard report!" Springer ordered as he stood by my side "When will she be ready to fly?" I asked at the green bot, before the wrecker could answer the white and blue Autobot known as Cupboard took out a data-pad and started reporting "everything's ready we just need to put a little more fuel and that should be enough for a two-week adventure" Cupboard reported "wait just got a call from Magnus, he's coming in two minutes" my optics widened and I quickly sprinted inside the ship, and turned on the Jackhammer "whoa, what's going on?" Springer asked "the quicker and farther I can get away from Magnus the better, so long suckers!" I yelled with a laugh as I closed the ramp and the ship lifted off the platform, from the corner of the window I could see the entire Iacon and a little of the ruins of Crystal city "computer accelerate skyward and out of Cybertron" I ordered as I sat on the chair and rested my feet on the console and my hands in the back of my helm "sir," the computer said "I would like to be acknowledged as Iris" Iris… wait I think I've heard that before… Siri backwards? Nah what does Siri mean anyways I'm just talking nonsense now "if I call you Iris will you fly the Jackhammer away from-"

"YES!"

"Ok, granted Iris now let's get away from here!"

"Affirmative, sir"

I closed my optics and thought about my life, had it really been a good choice joining the Autobots? Of course it was I had good friends, (except Ultra Magnus of course) good rivals, I let out a yawn and curled up and before I knew it I was entering my sleep cycle.

I limped away from the destroyed tower and walked on the lonely, dark streets of the ruins of Crystal city, I didn't dare look back or even approach any area near Shockwave's destroyed tower that place is a fragging nightmare "don't move!" yelled a voice from behind, I quickly spun around and aimed the ancient pistol but was quickly swatted away by a gigantic 'con, before I could properly react he punched me square in the face and sent me flying against a wrecked vehicle, the Decepticon shifted his arm into a chainsaw I shrieked in fear and threw small pieces of metal lying on the floor at him, he shot a glare at me and got ready to strike when suddenly his arm blew off and a fat green Autobot slammed a wrecking ball in the faceplate, a taller and skinnier light blue mech followed the fat green Autobot and crushed the Decepticon's helm with a hard hit from his sonic hammer, remnants of the destroyed buildings made of crystal/glass started shattering and falling on the floor, the tall blue mech turned to me and extended his hand out "are you okay civilian?" he asked, with a strict-but-friendly voice "do I look okay?" I asked as I pointed at the scars and bullet holes in my torso, he helped me up and called for a medic "well," he said "we're taking you to Iacon… my name's Ultra Magnus" I smiled and shook his hand "my name's Wheeljack."

"ALERT! ALERT! WAKE UP!"

I flinched and fell on the floor and quickly got up "what's wrong!?" I asked at Iris "incoming Decepticon aircraft" Siri answered, I tapped the screen and activated the Jackhammer's weapon systems; I took aim at the trio of incoming Decepticons and fired a volley of ion bolts at the trio, the Decepticons split up and circled around the ship but not before a dozen ion bolts hit the middle 'con, suddenly the Jackhammer trembled as a screen popped up on the left side of the window indicating that I had just lost 12% of power in my shields, I wildly steered the Jackhammer to the left barely dodging Moonbase-two, the two Decepticons reappeared on the window and fired at the Jackhammer and flew out of view before I could aim at them "Iris," I called out "activate autopilot head for the nearest planet besides Cybertron"

"Affirmative"

I got off the chair and walked to the back of the ship and entered the gunroom, that had more than several weapons hanging on the wall, I scanned a thermo-rocket-missile, left the room and closed the door, I activated my magnafeet (a very clever invention if I say so myself) and opened a hatch in the roof, the space tried to suck me out of my ship but I was basically glued to the ground, I climbed out of the ship and stepped on the Jackhammer's roof "Sir," Iris called out "incoming aircraft behind you" I spun around and locked onto a Decepticon and fired a trio of thermo-missiles and on impact it made a huge black cloud of smoke which later disappeared in the vast space, the other seeker rammed me, wait is this Ramjet? Nah it's just a Vehicon, anyways he rammed me and suddenly I was being shoved by a seeker in space with the Jackhammer out of reach, I shifted the rocket launcher into an arm and punched the seeker repeatedly, the purple con transformed into its protoform and sent a kick towards my torso which I wasn't able to knock, I grabbed him by the head and snapped his neck, the dead mech floated away and left me alone near Moonbase-3 suddenly a white light shone on me and I noticed the light came from a nearby small-but-bigger-than-the-Jackhammer-ship, a lift-like-thing descended from the ship and three fliers approached me with the small rockets in their feet, I closed my optics as I drifted near the ship and before I knew it the mechs grabbed me by the arms and dragged or should I say flew me back towards their spaceship while a giant claw coming from the ship which grabbed the Jackhammer and pulled it back.


	2. Pirate ship

Wheeljack

My optics opened and lit up and looked around the dark room a few bots were hanging in the walls like me but couldn't see how they looked thanks to the darkness of the room, a door slid open and a tall, bulky blue mech entered the room, he was chewing on a cy-gar and had ruby-red optics "you," he growled and pointed at me "what's your name Autobot" I aimed my optics at him "excuse me?" I asked "where am I? And who are you?" he walked up to me and slapped me in the face he threw his arm to the side and shifted his hand into a blade, suddenly I had the blade pointed at my throat and the mech's faceplate a few centimeters from mine "now listen to me Autobot," he growled "I ask the questions and you either answer or walk the plank understood mate?" I looked down and nodded, I had to form a plan and I had to do it quick. Wait… where's the Jackhammer?

"Now, you better answer me this but what do you have hidden in your ship"

"Excuse me?"

"Is it Iris? Is she the one hiding something?"

"Uh, no she's just my virtual slave if you want what I'm hiding you'll have to set me free!" I lied

He spit oil at my chest and left the room, the door slid shut and the room was quiet once again.

The Captain

I entered the bridge of the medium-sized ship and sat in the black leather chair, the mini-mini-con sat on my shoulder and looked at me "what are yer orders captain?" he asked, his emerald-green optics lighting my face "we're going to get as much information as we can and sell the slaves," I answered "we'll keep the ship" he shrugged his shoulders and jumped off mine, he started yelling orders at the rest of the crew while I chewed on my cy-gar, suddenly the screens in the ship started blinking red and a humongous ship came out of quantum jump in front of us, it was facing us sideways and it had its cannons charged up and pointing at us, the mini-mini-con gasped and ran out of the room, I let out a growl and looked at my Third-in-command "you're Second-in-command now," I said "activate thermo-cannons and take aim at that ship" the other ship fired a volley of plasma bolts (most of them hitting the middle of the ship) and disabled the communications array, the newly appointed SiC (Second-in-Command) turned to me and awaited my orders

"Hail the ship and charge up weapons, do not fire until I give the signal"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"Oh, and send out the attack helicopters and prepare to board the other ship just in-case"

The biggest screen in the ship changed and showed a white faceplate with one ruby-red optics and an emerald-green optic, only his neck and up was shown and in the background there were mechs waiting orders "who is this? Answer me now" I demanded, he chuckled and waved at the bots behind him "this is Lockdown, bounty hunter and Decepticon ally," he answered "and my mission is to kill everyone that refuses to co-operate"

"And what exactly do you want?"

"The ship"

"This ship?"

"The one you stole from the Autobot, fool"

I ended the call and ordered my crew to fire the cannons, multiple flaming hot fireballs fired from the barrels of the cannons and were sent spiraling against the other team, the SiC: Mountainside came up from behind and whispered into my audio receptor, I slammed my fist against the console and charged towards the prison room, only to find a note saying 'Never trap an inventor/wrecker without having two bots watching him' "HOW THE HELL DID THIS SCRAP HAPPEN!?" I yelled at Mountainside "well, the camera feed shows us that some kind of laser-cutter came out of his wrist and he cut off the chains "how the hell- screw it," I shouted "get to his ship before he does" he nodded and ran off and headed to the Autobot's ship.

Wheeljack

I tapped multiple buttons in the panel and the door slid open revealing three helicopters, a gunship, and the Jackhammer, I sprinted towards it and tapped the concealed button in the ship's hull, which lead to the ramp being lowered from the ship, a grin grew in my faceplate as I was about to escape this ship, I entered the Jackhammer and activated the ship when a turquoise mech sneaked up on me and impaled me with a large sword, he pulled back the silver sword and swung it against my knee, I spun around and shifted my arm into an ion cannon sending a trio of ion bolts into his chassis (chest) he got ready to strike his sword against me once again when I pushed my ion cannon into his torso and fired a volley of shots, his optics darkened and he fell on the floor, it was clear he was dead, I threw the body out of the Jackhammer and got ready to leave when a trio of mechs entered the hangar wielding blades and pistols "Mountainside," yelled the tall mech in the middle which I recognized as the captain "stop him!" I leveled up the ramp and lifted off the ship, but of course with my luck the hangar doors would be closed, I cursed under my breath and checked if I had enough missiles to blast open the doors when two aircraft came in front of the ship and shifted into protoform, landing in top of the cockpit, they shifted their arms into drills or saws and started trying to cut their way inside the cockpit "Iris!" I shouted at the console "fire everything we got against the hangar's doors!"

"Affirmative"

Suddenly a circle about my length fell from the cockpit's roof and the duo of pirates jumped inside and swung their blades/saws at me, I dodged the attacks and fired shots from my ion cannons which instantly killed one of the bots, the other one swung his blade at my face and made a gash in my cheek, I shot a glare at him and punched him hard in the face knocking him back against the wall, just as Iris fired a dozen missiles against the hangar's doors creating a small explosion and the vast dimension known as space started sucking everything out, except the Jackhammer which flew out of the pirate ship and witnessed a space battle outside, multiple spacecraft shooting at each other while the pirate ship fired against another gigantic ship, but something about it disturbed me… something I wish I hadn't seen… a Decepticon insignia.

KA-POW!

The ship's engines blew up and the Jackhammer was sent spiraling towards a nearby orange moon.

Lockdown

A smile grew in my face as the disgusting pirate ship blew up in dozens of pieces thanks to the powerful gamma cannon I had, and the ship (which had been too close to the explosion of the pirate ship) I had been sent to capture was sent spiraling against the nearby moon: Yavin-II "captain any orders sir?" asked SiC: Axer "send the Nightmare ship towards Yavin-II" I ordered as I sat on the captain's chair, I still have my prize running on the loose and when I have it under my grasp I will cash it in… no matter the cost.

* * *

><p>AN**_ Well now that I finished chapter two of the BE series time to start writing Chapter two of the ATR series! wish me luck _**


	3. The moon

Wheeljack

I rubbed my helm and looked around I was in the cockpit, I shifted my arms into ion cannons and blasted my way out but reverted them back into arms as I stepped off the cockpit and into the moon, the moon was probably deserted but according to the ship's databanks dangerous organic creatures lived deep in the crystal caves , I walked a few steps away from the ship and a frown formed in my face as I noticed the Jackhammer had barely survived the crash "don't move punk" said a mech behind me, I shifted my arm into an ion cannon, spun around and took aim "I should be saying that too you" I growled as I slid on my mouthplate "who are you and how did you get here?" before he could answer a ship descended from the sky and flew around the stone mountains "no…" said the mech as he lowered his weapon and looked up at the spaceship "my crew they're dead because of them!"

"Who is 'them'?"

"The Decepticons hired by the bounty hunter"

Oh, that's right the ship the pirates were fighting was of Decepticon origin, but why would the 'cons be attacking worthless pirate scum? Oh well time to take out the trash "well," I said as I flung my fist into the mech's head and shoved him against the floor, and quickly placed me cannon on his forehead "but you're a pirate, you captured me and you want to steal my ship and/or take it apart for whatever reasons and I'm not letting that happen so… goodbye" I fired my cannon and his faceplate blew up into pieces,

Tsche-chu-chu-chu-tsche

The back part of the Decepticon ship de-attached from the Decepticon ship and split into twelve small ships which descended from the Decepticon spaceship and split up, they were searching for something… but what were they searching for? Well either way they were Decepticons and they were dangerous to me, I shifted my ion cannon back into an arm and prepared myself to begin repairs on the Jackhammer "Iris you alive?" I asked at the console, the console flickered but didn't talk back, I sat down on the wrecked captain's chair and placed both hands over my face this is so much worse than being stuck in a room with Magnus, no actually no that's ten times worse, this is almost as bad as being stuck in a room with Magnus, maybe I should have had stayed in Cybertron? "Wheeljack" Iris managed to say in a weak voice "incoming aircraft of Decepticon origin" my optics widened and I run out of the ship and looked up at the sky, Iris was right two small, silver ships with three purple power lines across the ship, two machineguns were hanging from the ship's hull and a door slid open, three Decepticons jumped out of the small ship and walked towards me, they were wielding assault rifles and/or flashlights, I cursed under my breath and went back inside the Jackhammer "Iris activate cloaking systems ASAP" I ordered at Iris

"Not enough power sir"  
>"Well hurry up"<p>

The mechs pointed their flashlights at my ship and started speed-walking towards it, damn it

"IRIS ACTIVATE CLOAKING SYSTEMS…NOW!"

Suddenly the console stopped flickering and the ship became invisible, poor Iris she basically decided to sacrifice herself for me...she's a good friend, the trio of Decepticons stood there dumbfounded "did you just-?" said Decepticon #1, he had a very, very deep voice and he was bulky and green… just like Bulkhead, I wonder how that bozo is doing "Hell yeah, do you think it was a ghost ship?" said Decepticon #3, "dude you've got problems I mean you believe in Primus and all that stuff and now you're believing in ghost ships? Dude you need to go to the hospital" laughed #2, the trio of 'cons simply shrugged and returned back to the 'con spaceship hovering nearby, I let out a sigh and collapse to the floor in exhaustion "damn I'm a lucky bot" I said to no one in particular, I got up and walked towards a small cabinet near the cockpit, I opened it revealing multiple tools inside "time to start fixing the Jackhammer."

Lockdown

The ships I had sent to search for the Autobot's ships had returned and the crew were about to give me a report and when I read them one in particular had caught my attention.

Report #4

A trio of mechs being lead by Wheelspin discovered a wrecked version of the Jackhammer but quickly dematerialized in seconds bounty hunter: Shoelace has given his opinion and thought that it was simply a ghost ship due to the history of several space battles over this moon, they later returned to the search ship and kept searching for the Autobot ship containing the mysterious artifact.

Bullscrap, were that trio really that dumb! I mean seriously! The Jackhammer is a stealth ship and they completely forgot about it?! What the hell is wrong with his bots! I spun and faced my SiC standing next to me wielding a long, sharp spear land the Nightmare ship and bring Wheelspin and his team to me, we've just found the Jackhammer.

The gravity here wasn't like the one in Cybertron, the gravity here was stronger forcing us to leave all kind of explosives you throw inside the ship, the so called 'ghost ship' stood a few meters away from me except it was still in its stealth mode, but thank Primus for the bounty Megatron gave me in killing that Autobot spy, I had stole his thermal-vision goggles and scanned them I knew they were going to be useful one day and today they were going to be useful, my optics turned color into a dark red and the Jackhammer was still there, except it had been repaired a little bit and the Autobot known as Wheeljack was inside repairing the console, I turned and signaled to the assault team to fire the missiles, and in a matter of seconds a dozen missiles hit the invisible ship disabling its cloaking mode, two holes about my size had been left by the impact of the missiles, I shifted my arm into a hook and my face into a long gun, I walked towards the Jackhammer and prepared for the fight, the Jackhammer's ramp lowered down and a white mech stood out, he had a grey helm and green, and red stripes on his chassis, bright blue optics and he was wielding an ion cannon and a long, sharp silver sword, he was also wearing a mouthplate, I pointed the green laser being emitted from the gun in my face and fired, he jumped to the side dodging the blast and charged at me

"One shall stand!"

I converted my gun-face back into a normal face and shifted both arms into sharp green hooks, and charged him

"One shall fall!"


	4. The femme

Wheeljack

I swung my fist into the bounty hunter's chin and a kick to the chest I reached for the small dagger I had strapped in my belt but was quickly slapped in the faceplate and had been thrown against the floor by a powerful head-butt from the 'con, I rolled to the side as he slammed his foot were I used to be and quickly got up, raised the ion cannon to his face and sent two ion bolts at his torso, he snarled at me and reached for my throat, he leveled me up into the air and flung me against a boulder, I raised my cannon once again and sent a volley of ion bolts which he quickly dodged and transformed his green/black arm into a chainsaw he charged at me and made a gash in my chest he prepared to attack again but this time I did reach for the dagger and stabbed him in the knee, he fell down and I launched myself in top of the bounty hunters, he let out a groan and grabbed my shoulders struggling to get me off him, I raised my dagger high into the air and slammed it down to his faceplate, except it hit the ground, he had moved his head to the side and shifted his faceplate into a long gun and sent off a powerful blast with sent me flying away from him and destroyed my mouthplate, and before I could properly react and counter-attack he had shifted his hand into a hook and stabbed me with it in the shoulder, I raised my hand to push him away but he shoved it against the ground with his other hand, his faceplate shifted into a gun (again) and pointed a green laser at my faceplate, I closed my optics and hoped for the worst.

Hisssssss

"Holy scrap, fire the missiles!"

A maybe fifty-nine, no wait it's a sixty feet long mechanical serpent of some kind with red and golden colors across his body and fierce blood-red optics and sharp, silver fangs but what surprised me the most was that a femme was riding it and had sent about 3/10 of the Decepticons into oblivion or running away the rest were firing machine guns or missiles at the gigantic mechanical serpent, the femme had jumped off and whipped out and electro-staff and charged toward us, Lockdown jumped off me and swung his hook at her, she quickly ducked and missed the 'con's attack and poked the 'con with the staff which electrified the bounty hunter with purple electricity, he took out a pistol from his belt and fired two shots at her but didn't do much effect, I got off and retrieved a sword hidden in my back and swung it at the con's arm, he took out a…  
>"GRENADE!"<p>

The femme and I dived for cover just as the bounty hunter threw the grenade on the ground and sped away in his alt-mode, the grenade exploded sending multiple pieces of shrapnel around the area, and I aimed my ion cannon and fired at the fleeing ship which was being chased by the red and golden serpent.

"Orkat sempoit gerantuchous ashek waltuk ioleyt sarkon elaompot alok"

The serpent stopped on its tracks and quickly slithered back toward us hissing on the way, I held a strong grip on my sword and walked slowly towards the mech, she spun around and turned the electro-staff to my neck, I pointed the sword at her chest "don't even think about it" I growled, she dropped the electro-staff and fell on the floor rolling around and laughing "oh my god I just saved your life and-and oh my god!" she laughed as she slowly got up and held onto her chassis "and you're threatening me now and I just saved your aft! Too damn funny, oh man it hurts" I raised an eyebrow and dropped my sword "what the h-"

"Oh so this one time this idiot comes begging for help and I give him shelter for a week ok? So one day when I'm sleeping he comes inside my cave and steals twelve of my energon cubes… then I hunted him down and killed him…good old times you know"

I slowly walked away from the crazy femme and headed for the Jackhammer when the serpent cut me off and hissed at me, I formed my hands into fists and prepared for the incoming fight, but I literally jumped when the dark green femme placed her hand on my shoulder and shook her head, I turned around and let out a sigh "what is it?" I asked "and what language was the one you were speaking before?" she smiled and climbed the serpent "Yavinian, the native language of the Yavinan people" she said as signaled me to come up the serpent with her "I'm sorry for…"

"Trying to kill me? No, its okay I have personality disorder half the time I'm insane the other half I'm calm so do you wanna ride Lilly and get a fresh cup of raw energon" I nodded and climbed the serpent which quickly zigzagged away from the Jackhammer and into the mountains in the distance.

"You're an Autobot true?"

I flinched at the question and eyed the dark green femme, her light blue optics was staring at the mountains in the distance, and I opened my mouth and answered.

"Yeah but how did you know?"

"You don't have an insignia but your ship does and the bot you were fighting had a purple Decepticon one"

"Are you…"

"I'm a neutral, guess I'm not if I just made an army of Decepticons retreating I was stationed somewhere near the badlands for medic purposes."

Lockdown

The medi-bot finished repairing any damage done to me and I stretched out with a long yawn "commander," said one of the mercenaries "the spy is currently tracking the serpent and the two bots to the Yavin Mountains, do we send back-up?"

"No that Autobot was an idiot, he completely forgot his ship and that's all we needed, bring it into the hangar and activate dark-matter drives the moment we have that ship inside the hangar"

"Yes sir,"

Wheeljack

The serpent dropped us off near a dark cave and the serpent slithered into a ravine which was as deep as the optic could see, inside the dark cave (which had been lit up by several lamps around the room) there were two desks, a bed, a stack of energon cubes, two shotguns, a sword, a compass, and a spare electro-staff "you live here?" I asked as I grabbed the broken compass, I could fix it right? Ha! Who am I kidding I can fix anything "as long as I can remember, I just met Lilly a few months ago though" I grabbed a box with stuff inside and opened it "can I?" I asked, she nodded and dropped the electro-staff she was carrying next to the weapons pile, I grabbed a picture which showed the femme and another mech next to her with his arm around her, I put the picture away but grabbed a metal plate with a red insignia painted over it, it was a combination of the Autobot insignia and the royal Vos insignia with two hands shaking under the combined insignias, I grabbed it and showed it to the femme "you're-" she looked at me and snatched the metal plate away from me "don't touch that it's private" she growled, I rolled my optics and grabbed a Cybertronian ancient board game "wanna play?" I asked she smiled and nodded; I opened the box and started playing in the table with her.

A/N **_THE NAME OF THE FEMME WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER BUT I GIVE SPECIAL THANKS TO ASPENDRAGONLORD FOR SHARING HIS OC WITH ME, _**


	5. The bot

A/N_** IF I HAVE NOT MENTIONED IT BEFORE: THANKS TO ASPENDRAGONLORD FOR SHARING HIS WONDERFUL OC ASPEN**_

* * *

><p>Wheeljack<p>

My optics opened wide and lit up a bright blue and almost had a spark attack when I woke up to Aspen staring at me with a wide smile "hi sir! You've forgotten to pay for your rent and-" I jumped and looked around the room, the sunrise is always a beautiful sight, I turned to Aspen who was wearing some kind of organic mustache "what rent?" I asked at the femme with a puzzled look "and where did you get that moustache?" she ripped off the plastic item and gave me a leaf with something written on it "I'm paying you one-hundred energon cubes for spending one night here?" she nodded with a broad smile "I'm not paying you" I said as I ripped the leaf to shreds, she shrugged and threw an electro-staff at me which I caught "well it was worth the try," she said as she walked out the cave "we're going hunting" my optics widened as I followed her out of the cave and watched her summon Lilly the serpent (its actually a cobra), Aspen more or less had a cape made by helicopter blades and blue optics and she had a dark green paintjob, the cobra rose out of the ravine and laid itself around us, the duo of us climbed it and enjoyed the ride towards the jungle "what do you mean hunting anyways?" I asked, she pointed at the large bird-like creatures flying near the jungles and metallic monkeys hopping up and down on the trees "you're not serious" I said "we have all those energon cubes in the cave" she laughed.

"What cave? You're hilarious"

"Where I slept last night"  
>"That's uh, a deluxe suite"<p>

"Are you okay?"

"The real question is if you're okay"

"I'm okay but-"

"But nothing boy! Let's go hunting we're here"

she was right I hadn't notice but we had arrived at the jungle and Lilly had stopped I jumped off with her and turned on the electro-staff, the tips of the spear-like stick started being covered by purple electricity as we entered the massive dark jungle and the sound of animals chirping echoed throughout the area, the ground was muddy and disgusting "so," I began "tell me a bit about yourself, I know you're part of the Vos/Autobot alliance but nothing besides that" suddenly she launched the electro-staff at a nearby animal which electrocuted and killed the creature, a grin formed in Aspen's faceplate as she took out some kind of syringe with a plastic container strapped to it and sucked out the liquid of the dead creature, the energon that had been sucked out transferred itself to the plastic container "Well my story's complicated," she said as she looked around for more animals to kill and suck energon out of "what about you, and what happened to your ship anyways?" I dropped the electro-staff and shifted into my alt-mode and with no patience at all I accelerated out of the jungle and towards the last known location of the Jackhammer and left Aspen hunting alone.

I stroked my hands across my helm as I looked at the place where Jackhammer used to be, tiny pieces of the Jackhammer had been left here but the Jackhammer had been stolen, how did the most bad-aft Wrecker just get his spaceship robbed!? Damn it now I'm stuck in this hellhole with a femme with some serious personality disorder problems, first she's crazy and then she's calm hopefully she doesn't have other personalities.

Aspen

I stood over the boulder and raised my electro-staff high into the air "Aspen the fifth will conquer this planet under the mighty force of the Cybertronian Empire! All hail Cybertron all hail Vos! Because we will win this war!" I yelled at the scared creatures gathering around me with a Scottish accent "and if anybody tries to run away they will be killed and sent to the bloody dungeons!" I took aim and launched the electro-staff at a wildlife killing it and dived for it yelling something about cannibalism being key to survival, I like my third personality.

Wheeljack

Lockdown did this, I'm really confident about this but first what the heck did they want with a stealth ship? Ah screw it there's nothing I can do now they probably already sold it and used it for target practice, all I ever wanted was a good life among the stars maybe finding some good ol' Wrecker friends going to the bar start a bar fight and then join on our adventure across the stars or go our separate ways, but nooooooo the universe has thrown bad luck at every turn in my life and everywhere I go bad things happen to me and it's all because of a Primusdamn fragging war started by that motherfragging aft-hole of Optimus Prime and it doesn't help they're winning the damn war! I kicked a rock in anger and laid down, I rolled and stared at the sky with its twin suns shining bright high in the sky suddenly there was a white flash and some kind of meteorite stroke across the brilliant blue sky, I adjusted my optics to get a closer look and to my surprise it's not a meteorite it's a stasis-pod! The object accelerated as it descended and crashed as far as the optic could see, an image popped up in my HUD showing a picture of the stasis-pod and its estimated location and how far it would take to go there, I ran as fast as I could and jumped high into the air and shifted into a white Cybertronian car and I accelerated as fast as I could like it depended on my life.

Aspen

An advantage of having a sixty-feet long cobra is how fast it could travel long distances in minutes and right now we were tracking down some kind of crashed object, we traveled through a forest a canyon and then a land bridge until we arrived at the location of the crashed item which looked like an ancient stasis-pod which was badly damaged and obviously had bullet holes around it, I pressed my palm in the stasis-pod and gas hissed out, I stood back and Lilly and I watched in curiosity as the front of the stasis-pod opened up and revealed a bot curled up holding a data-cube and a pistol, I rubbed the back of my helm but was brought back to reality to the sound of engines revving, I climbed Lilly and she rose high into the sky and there he was, Wheeljack was accelerating his way towards us matter of fact he was very close and he was practically flying with that turbo/jet/engine thing on the back of his alt-mode he was going as fast as almost a Velocitronian, he shifted while moving and jumped off the cliff and landed in front of the stasis-pod and looked up at me "what are we going to do?" he asked "let's bring that bot back online."

* * *

><p>AN **_I HAVE DECIDED THAT THE MYSTERIOUS BOT WILL BE AN OC COMING FROM YOU! SO HURRY UP AND STARTED SENDING YOUR OCs (YOU WILL GET FOOL CREDIT OF COURSE) AND THE ONE I LIKE THE MOST WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT STORY! good luck!  
><span>_**


	6. The Campfire

A/N_** I would like to give VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO ASPENDRAGONLORD FOR Beta-reading my story without him it would just be a gigantic sentence with a thousand commas, he usually takes 1-3 days to beta-read so it'll take longer for me to post the chapters but don't worry me and Aspen aren't giving up.**_

* * *

><p>Wheeljack<p>

We dragged the still-in-stasis-lock-bot to the cave (which took three hours) and gathered all the energon we could spare (after a long argument that 'nothing is spare') to revive him, unfortunately you needed more energon to revive him. One more cube and he was online. The twin suns had gone down, and the moon had gone dark; right now we were standing near our campfire with the mysterious bot lying next to us.

"You know, there were stories when I was a youngling that if you were in stasis-lock for three years or more, you would turn completely the color you had the most of in your paintjob and your optics would go orange" she said as she took out a bite of an energonmallow.

I started laughing my head off and kept banging on the ground. "That's hilarious, and also the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I laughed. "Where you hear this stuff anyway?"

She looked down at the floor and shame grew in her face. "The…datanet" she muttered. I laughed so hard you could probably hear my laugh from everywhere on the planet.

"Stop laughing" she snarled and twitched. Suddenly she got up and put a hand on her hip and pointed at me. "Now listen to me kid! You better shuddup or I'll kick yo aft and send it to da underworld, and trust me you don't wanna be down there understood, eh!?" she yelled in an impersonation of a Canadian accent. Well, so far, I've counted five personalities: the insane one, the calm one, the cannibal, this personality, and the Russian crazy scientist. I wonder if she has any more personalities and if any of them is going to try and kill me like the cannibal did a while ago.

"A wise mech once said…don't believe everything you read in the datanet"

"You cray cray bot! 'Cuz no one is smarter than me, so you better watch who you're calling a 'wise bot'"

I rolled my optics and warmed up my energonmallow. "So, how did you get stranded in this planet when you're clearly Cybertronian?"

She didn't answer for a moment but when she did, she placed down her stick with the energonmallow and looked straight at my optics. She twitched again (remember if she twitches she changes personality). "It all happened a long time ago, sometime after the defeat of Trypticon. M-m-Megatron –Primus, I hate that spawn of a glitch- attacked my city, and laid waste to anyone that refused to join him. He killed my parents and sent the city's soldiers to the furnaces and made the younglings starve, only a few escaped and I was one of them, but I swear to Primus I'm going to get my revenge and savor every moment of me cutting him to pieces and making him suffer and make sure all of the Decepticons go die and rust in hell."

I placed a hand on her shoulder and tried my best to console her, considering consoling people isn't my forte.

"My family died in the beginning of the war, what did I do? I joined the Autobots and sent anyone in the Decepticons to the scrapheap but I don't enjoy it, because killing is a bad thing. The more you kill the more you're like Megatron; he doesn't feel he just does it. One day you'll get your revenge, but you can't enjoy it, or you'll be no different than Megatron."

She smiled at me and after a couple of minutes, we put out the fire and entered our sleep cycle, even if she still didn't explain how she got stranded on this planet.

Chase

I woke up from my sleep cycle and got up from my recharge-berth, then I noticed I had been woken up to the sound of small, organic creatures rummaging through my stuff. I let out a groan and shifted my arms into a riot shield and a baton and attacked the scavengers. Surprisingly, they were easily defeated. I woke up the rest of the team and together we expulsed the rest of the scavengers off the ship and made sure we broke the attachment cable and let the scavengers' ship drift away.

"What were those disgusting scary creatures!?" snapped Blades as he wiped off the goo from his feet that the creatures had left.

"I believe the creatures are the cousins of the native aliens from the planet Tatooine," I skeptically answered. "Can you confirm that Boulder?"

The green Rescue bot with dark-ish blue optics typed at the screen and looked back at us. "Yeah, they're called Hipuwas, the cousins of Jawas" Boulder confirmed. "Wait, where's Heatwave?" I raised an optic and looked at him.

"I do not think I understand the question. Heatwave is in his recharge-berth and-"

"Yeah um, I think Boulder's right, he isn't in his recharge-berth."

"Yes he is."

"Uh, no he isn't, and for once I'm right, Chase."

I rolled my optics and walked towards Boulder, who apparently had 'proof' that Heatwave wasn't in the ship. What I saw was quite astonishing. The trio of us looked over the camera feed and we witnessed as the Hipuwas had tried to take Heatwave, but were unable to push him off the recharge-berth due to his weight, so they grabbed a stasis-pod and locked him inside of it. They could actually push the stasis-pod off the berth because it's circular-shaped so it was easier to push. When they were boarding him to the ship, the attachment cables were loose and broke off, which lead to a small group of the scavengers and the stasis-pod being sucked out and drifting away. Then the Hipuwas re-attached the attachment cables and kept searching the Sigma (that's the name of our ship).

"Well, what now?" asked a confused Blades.

"I recommend that we follow standard protocol and lock onto his energon signature and track him to his location," I recommended as I pushed Boulder aside and started locking onto Heatwave's signature via the console.

"Well," Boulder began as he sat on his chair and started navigating the ship, "we need a new leader to give us orders, and I vote for Chase"

Blades looked angry at this and placed his hands in his hips and more-or-less looked up… (worst pose ever) "I vote for Blades because I am a professional leader and I was made to lead the Rescue Bots and I have amazing reasons why I-"

"I do not believe that, but standard protocol does say that the Second-in-command should take control if something happens to the leader."

"Chase's right, hands up for Chase as leader." The green bot and I raised our hands high in the air. Blades rolled his optics and started navigating the ship towards the location of Heatwave, who was located somewhere on a moon called Yavin-2.

* * *

><p>AN _**IF YOU CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO THE MYSTERIOUS BOT IS YOU REALLY NEED TO WATCH THE RESCUE BOTS SERIES :p**_


	7. The rescue bots

Previously in Transformers 'Before Earth'

Wheeljack grabs a rope, knife, two swords, electro-staff, and his last grenade and goes to the caves to figure out if there really are organic creatures living deep in the caves of Yavin-2, but finds something else that is very unpleasant; the Rescue Bots arrive at Yavin-2 and search for Heatwave, but discover Aspen on the way.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack<p>

I am never ever going exploring to the caves in the ravine. Why, you ask yourself? Well, long story short, I found a pile of energon being guarded by three Predacons that called themselves the terrible three, and hey when you see Energon, you don't think you have to do anything to get it. Anyways, ''the terrible three' was the worst name I have ever heard of, yet these beasts were not terrible at combat. Matter of fact, I was getting my aft kicked, believe it or not. I quickly ducked and fired a volley of ion bolts at the incoming bull-like beast that rammed its horns into my chest. Behind me, the femme slammed her fist to the side of my helm, which made my audio receptors fuzzy for a second. I took out my wooden knife and impaled it in the bull's optic, rolled, whipped out my blade, and attacked swiftly, leaving a long gash in the tall femme's chest. The other beast sprinted from the other side of the room and threw his mace at me, which I dodged by jumping sideways. I whipped out my other sword and stared at the Predacons preparing to attack me once again. The small one was dark red, with yellow optics and multiple scars around his/her body and two large horns; the medium one was completely black with white optics; and the tallest one was a femme with yellow optics, a white faceplate, an orange helm, and a black body.

I shot a glare at them and what happened next was: "Bring it on!" I yelled.

Aspen

I felt the palm of a bot in my mouth and I suddenly woke up. I reached for the knife hidden under my makeshift bed and sliced it across the bot's arm.

He yelled out in pain and aimed his sword at me. "Don't move, femme. We can do this one way or another," growled Boulder.

"Negative, Boulder, we came here for one reason. We have Heatwave inside the ship. We don't see how she's danger to any of us, so she may stay here and keep resting," said a blue bot with a light blue visor. The other bot had orange optics, a gray faceplate and the rest of his body was a shade of green, though not as dark as mine.

"Wait! You have a ship?" I asked hoping that they answered with 'yes' and my dreams had just come true.

"Affirmative ma'am. May I ask why you ask that question?" asked the blue bot. A wide smile grew on my face and I ran outside the cave and chanted in the native language of Yavin. Lilly rose out of the ravine and greeted me in Yavinan.

"Damn, what is thaa-a-a-t!" yelled a white and orange bot who was standing in the ship's ramp holding a wrench. He started trembling and cowered behind a boulder.

"Do not fear, bots, I'm an Autobot, I'm one of the good guys, now you said you have a ship yes? May I hitch a ride pretty please!?" I asked desperately. The duo of bots looked at the blue handsome Rescue bot. How do I know he's a Rescue bot? No other bot in the galaxy has an insignia like that. The blue bot smiled and walked towards me, extending his arms like he was welcoming me to his house.

"Well, I don't see why not. You are an Autobot, true? May we receive a designation?" he asked. I nodded and double-tapped my wrist, emitted a hologram from my optics, and my profile appeared on the floor. The handsome bot reviewed it and wrote notes on his data-pad.

"You're part of the Vos/Autobot secret alliance?" he asked as he removed his visor, revealing dark blue optics.

"Yes!" I answered as I stared at Lilly. What was gonna happen to her when I left Yavin-2?

"Well," he said as he pointed at the ship, "you may come aboard the Sigma." Wait, where's Wheeljack? Wait… HOW THE HELL DID HE WAKE UP BEFORE ME!?

Wheeljack

I was thrown against the roof and fell faceplate-first. I looked up and got kicked in the chin and impaled by a sword in the back. I fired my ion cannon at the Predacons and leaped towards the stasis-chamber. After I snatched two cubes and placed them in a compartment in my leg, I shifted into alt-mode and sped away from the Predacons who were giving chase. A cannon popped up from the roof and faced the Predacons hot on my tail. I fired a volley of ion bolts at the roof which made small rocks and dust fall. Maybe I could cause the roof to collapse? HA! Of course I could! I kept firing until the rocks that fell became bigger and bigger, and eventually the roof collapsed and two of the Predacons got left behind.

Unfortunately for me, the big femme was still giving chase. She leaped at me and, holding on with her long, sharp claws, swiftly removed the cannon from my roof, sending sparks flying into the air. I let out a curse and shifted into bipedal form. We were halfway from the surface and the tunnel here was very small. I got up and took advantage of her still being in the ground. I thrust my sword into her and raised my foot and quickly crushed her helm. I spit at her, shifted into my alt-mode, and accelerated full-speed towards the surface.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I stared at Aspen and the forty-foot tall femme standing in front of the Rescue bots. Somehow Lilly could be able to transform and minimize its side, how? Don't ask me, ask her.

"So we're all going to go on your ship and fly to the stars just like that?" I asked at Aspen, who nodded. "What about my ship?" I asked. She shrugged

"Hey!" I yelled at Chase, who seemed to be the leader. "Is it possible that you can take me to Cybertron?" I asked as I pointed at the Sigma, "or someplace where there's free or inexpensive spaceships?" He took a quick look at his data-pad and looked back to me

"Affirmative, Wheeljack," he said as he got near me and pointed at an image on the data-pad. "There's a near space station that's doing a sale on spaceships." A smile grew in my faceplate. I entered the ship and sat on one of the chairs inside. Sooner or later (hopefully sooner), I would get a spaceship (If I could afford it) and keep exploring the stars. A door slid open a few meters away from me and a red bot emerged from it. He had a red hat, light blue optics, gray hands, and yellow arm-mounted cannons.

"Name's Heatwave," he introduced himself. "Welcome aboard."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for not giving more detail in the 'previously in Transformers: before Earth' I had written a chapter that included Wheeljack discovering the trio of Predacons and fought with them but I accidentally erased it and I was too lazy to re-do it but hey the Rescue bots finally found Heatwave yay!


	8. Space supermarket

Wheeljack

* * *

><p>I stretched out my arms and let out a long yawn. Nothing better than a week long rest in the stasis-pods. I opened my bright blue opticsand the bright red glowing stripes around my body began to shinebrighter. The forty-feet tall femme (who barely fit inside the Rescue bots' ship) waved her hand at me and kept talking with Boulder, who was still trying to comprehend how the hell a sixty-feet long cobra transformed into a forty-feet tall femme. In the recharge berth next to me, Aspen woke up and twitched indicating that she had just changed personality. Primus, help us all<p>

"Ah, don't you all just love a good damn mornin' amirite?" she asked rhetorically. "Anyways, where's dat handsome bot and his crew?"

The self-proclaimedgreen ex-Constructicon raised an eyebrow at Aspen and shook his head. "Actually, Heatwave is our temporarily was whenwe lost Heatwave." he explained. She rolled her optics and walked towards the bridge, which was rather large with bright white flooring, walls, and roof. The red Rescue Bot known as Heatwave satin the captain's chair, calling out orders to the rest of his team.

"Heatwave, it appears we have arrived at Luminaria," said Chase as he pointed out the window, at a light green space supermarket with hundreds of ships orbiting it. The space supermarket was shaped like a gigantic version of a skull glowing hues of every color known in the color spectrum.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said eagerly as I placed myself in one of the chairs and started tapping at the screen.

"Well," started Heatwave, "Yeah,but this is Decepticon territory. Not only that, but this place is famous for harboring bounty hunters.

Blade turned to face the duo of us and raised his index finger in the air. "What Heatwave says," he agreed.

I sighed and rolled my optics. _T__here's no way I ain't getting my ship back__,_ Without hesitation, I shoved all levers forward. The engines roared working with all their strength. Within minutes, we found ourselves in the space supermarket's hangar. I lowered the ramp and stepped out of the Sigma to find species of different shapes and sizes walking around and chatting with friends. But the thing that definitely caught Aspen and Lilly's attention was the amount of kiosks around. They both looked at each other, smiling, and they went down the street lined with shops. I did a quick check on how much shanix I had and I was flooded with excitement and eagerness as I noticed that I had enough shanix to buy three Jackhammers. I wondered into the crowd with Blades, and left leaving Heatwave and Chase on the Sigma. _W__here's Boulder though?_

* * *

><p>Aspen<p>

I dropped the pouch filled with shanix on the table and scooped up the energon cubes. "Been a long time since I've had a proper meal!"

Lilly nodded in agreement. We minimized the cubes and assembled them in a big compartment in Lilly's torso. Finding the bar, I sprinted inside without waiting for my friend. I smiled wide, but was greeted with instant glares._ T__hey clearly __don't__ like newbies_Lilly soon entered behind me and snarled at the bots. They returned to their everyday work while the both of us sat in the counter to wait for the bartender.

"Auk eos meoik aschtauik ailoskait," she said.

"I know. We can go and check on Wheeljack later. But, when was the last time you actually consumed fresh Energon?" I agreed in Yavinian. She nodded and snapped her fingers, calling the attention of the bartender; of whom looked very grumpy. He had a yellow visor and red helm with pink horns, while the rest of his body was yellow. He also had four pink legs! I couldn't help but laugh boisterously. Then, the "twitch" happened My silly faceplate contortedinto a hard glare I snorted at the bartender. "What'cha lookin' at, bot?" I asked in a very deep voice.

He smiled and grabbed two cups from a cabinet. "Multiple personality disorder?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper"Eh, you get used to them after a few weeks. You new here?"

I twitched back into my normal personality, calm self and looked at the bartender, a surprised and quite confused look plastered on my face. "You've dealt with MPD?" I asked. He nodded as he placed two cups filled with raw energon.

"You know," he whispered, "you should be more careful. Cybertronians aren't really welcome here, unless you're a bounty hunter." I raised an eyebrow and looked around realizing the bots were eying me with suspicious looks, but no one dared to even get a glance at the forty-feet tall beast.

"Why?"

"The war."

"I'm an Autobot. I'm one of the good guys!"

"Autobot or not, they don't like you and you better hide."

A tall bot got up from a table and walked up. He was holding a long, black mortar gun and what appeared to be stealth armor. He was white, blue, and gray. His deep navy blue optics stared at the three of us. Staring back, we could tell he had multiple battle scars and several weapons in his torso. His biolights were glowing an unusual white. With the rotors on his back, one could assumed that he transformed into some kind of aerial vehicle. Being four heads taller than me, the mech before me scared the scrap out of me. "Ah," said the bartender, whose voice this time could be heard. "Want the usual, Blueraider" Blueraider. So, that was his name! It is familiar...Maybe he was famous an actor or something?

"You two don't fool anyone," growled the triple-colored bot. "You're Cybertronians, and you're clearly not bounty hunters."

"Hilarious! Of course we're bounty hunters. We're the uh… the Dazzling Dynamic Duo!"

"I didn't agree to that name," muttered Lilly in Yavinian.

The bounty hunter laughed and suddenly I had the barrel of a mortar gun pressed against my forehead. Lilly shifted her arm into what was a mini-version of her tail (it looked like a fifteen-foot long whip, and grabbed the bounty hunter's arm. "I wouldn't do that," I chuckled. The bounty hunter laughed and snapped his fingers. The rest of the bots in the bar got up and wielded their weapons in response.

"Bad idea coming at this bar..." whispered Lilly. I ignored her and kicked the bounty hunter between the legs, causing him to flinch and clutch the trigger of the gun. Lilly, who always had my back, threw the arm up in the air and three mortars were fired. Seeing the fresh holes in the roof, the bartender decided to run away while we prepared for our very first bar fight.

Wheeljack

* * *

><p><em>Thank Primus! <em>I saw a travel-class spaceship twice the size of the Jackhammer. It dawned twelve hyperdrive engines and two plasma cannons in the ship's hull. Unfortunately, the ship dealer was a tough negotiator, as we had been arguing for seven minutes on the perfect price. I had four-thousand Shanix, and he wanted five-thousand. As we negotiated, the more he kept denying my offer, the more I wanted to punch him in the faceplate.

"I'll give you four big ones and an ion cannon."

"No sir, Shanix or Quantum engines only," he said in an accent that made him sound from the North. Maybe Northern Vilan but I'm not sure "I'll give you an arm and the Shanix!"

"An _arm_? How desperate are you?"

"I would _kill_ for that ship, you understand me?"

"Are you threatening me? _Security!_"

Before I could react, two tall mechs with white faceplates and black visorsand frames of pitch black grabbed me by the arms. They dragged me off the platform, ignoring my yells of anger._ I will get that ship, no matter the cost!_

Boulder

* * *

><p>I moaned in pain as the slavers mercilessly kicked me in the chest and whipped my back. "No Cybertronians allowed here! All Cybertronians killed or enslaved, understood?!" one of the snapped angrily as he sent a powerful kick at my chest, causing me to spit out some oil. My head hung low, but I could see poor Blades was doing worse. They had ripped out an optic and placed a grenade in his mouth. His Denta clenched down on the button. If he spat out the grenade or stopped clenching the button, the explosive would explode. His leg was leaking and his mouth was like a waterfall, making a river of oil on the floor.<p>

One of the slavers took out some kind of shotgun as he chewed on a cy-gar, and crouched in front of me. "If you want to know the name of the bot that's about to kill you," he said with a smile as he crushed the cy-gar in my faceplate, "well, you can call me Bludgeon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANKS TO BUILDINGDREAMS FOR BETA-READING THIS AND SORRY FOR THE LONG-LONG WAIT! Enjoy!<strong>_


	9. Gladiator pit

Aspen

I thrust my sword into the organic bounty hunter and pulled it out. The bounty hunter collapsed on the floor while green blood spilled out of the wound. Behind me BlueRaider was engaging Lilly who was defeating the bounty hunter with ease, I ducked and rolled and launched my sword at a mechanical three-legged B.H. I sprinted towards him and snatched his pistol and kicked him in the faceplate against the wall.

"Aspen to Wheeljack do you copy?" I asked through the com-link as I dodged shots from the last remaining .

Unfortunately, there was no response leaving us without back-up and then things went from bad to worse.

Lilly, received a blow to the back by BlueRaider as a duo of bounty Hunters entered their fight and poor Lilly was overthrown. Swiftly, a bounty hunter took advantage of me distracted and fired a volley of shots at me that easily pierced my armor. In response I ducked and took aimed with the pistol only to realize it had no ammo left, the bounty hunters slyly cornered me and before I knew it I was in stasis-lock.

Wheeljack

After security had found out I was Cybertronian I had been sent to the pits. It wasn't pretty.

The dark, orange walls were corroded and so was the flooring of the stadium. About a hundred organic creatures of all shapes and sizes stood in the spectator area gazing at the five of us in amusement. The Rescue Bots and I had been chained to tall, brown poles in the middle of the stadium and in front of us stood a rusty, old gate with creatures that repeatedly growled at us. _I definitely regret leaving Cybertron_. In top of us a transparent box floated with two announcers inside who were speaking in various languages.

"And today our mighty slavers- err – our security has caught five Cybertronians for the survival games today! And for the beasts that _will_ devour the Cybertronian pest. We have… the _mutant _Turbofox." The announcer paused as the rusty, old gate pulled itself up and an over-sized glowing-a-neon-yellow Turbofox leaped out. The Turbofox had ferocious glowing lime optics and light green liquid dripping from his body. And also included were long, sharp Denta and claws _Talk about ugly_. And then a smaller, but uglier looking creature also leaped out.

"And just in-case our favorite _mutant _Turbofox isn't able to dispose of the Cybertronian scum we will make sure our new beast today takes care of the job… The mighty freak!" _the mighty freak_ was a thirty-foot tall Cyclops with a dark red eye. He had coffee-brown heavy armor on him and an assault rifle strapped to his back _where do they get this creatures? Who are these people?_ The hovering box descended and dropped two trios of blades. And then hovered high in the air before announcing: "Wait, we have a two last-minute participants. And even better it's a Cybertronian femme! And a Yavinian."

At hearing those words I instantly knew who they were talking about. Another gate behind us opened and I could hear grunts and groans. Aspen and Lilly were thrown on the floor and chained to the other side of the poles. "How'd you get here?" wondered Aspen as the gates were closed and the crowd roared with cheers "never-mind that," I changed the subject "the games are starting." The Turbofox closed the distanced by leaping at me. I prepared myself and at the last second I sent a powerful kick that impacted the beast's jaw. The Turbofox whined before getting up and sending a growl at me. An alarm blared and suddenly the chains broke leaving the seven of us to fend off the two beasts with six blades.

Lilly was the first to engage in battle by tackling the mighty freak and starting to beat him up. Aspen quickly retrieved a blade like the Rescue Bots and started cornering the Turbofox. Chase broke his spear in half, and threw one piece at me to use as a weapon. But the Turbofox quickly turned the tables by attacking the most injured: Blades and Boulder. The beast leaped at Blades and started chewing on his torso, and even if Blades tried to punch the beast his weak fists weren't enough to do anything. Boulder and Chase sprinted to the rescue; Chase threw his spear at the beast only to bounce off harmlessly. And Boulder slashed his thermo-blade at the beast which surprisingly, actually did a lot of damage causing the beast to drop Blades and attack Boulder.

I prepared myself to come to Boulder's assistance when there was a loud gunshot and Lilly was sent flying to the other side of the stadium while orange smoke came out of her chest. The mighty freak who was crouching, aimed again at Lilly to take a second shot, I threw my harmless half of the spear at him, which of course, bounced off. He glared at me and turned his aim at me and fired a shot, I dived to the side barely missing the shot and activated my built-in weaponry. "It looks here like the white Cybertronian has built-in weaponry!" yelled the announcer as he hovered nearby "That's against the law and stuff, so we're going to put another beast in." the gate opened once again, but this time the beast wasn't mutant, it was way worse.

_My worst nightmare come true_ it was a swarm of scraplets trapped in an energon-cage, the crowd roared louder when the battle in the stadium went quiet and I stared at the scraplets with fear, especially me. an organic approached the cage and deactivated it, suddenly the swarm of scraplets flew free around the stadium but once they spotted us they mercilessly swarmed the mighty freak who's armor and weapon were made of metal. I took aim and fired volleys of ion blasts at the armor-less freak who had been swarmed by the scraplets. Lilly returned for retribution and slammed her fist at the freak's face sending out scattered drops of yellow blood, the freak fell on the floor and eventually died. The swarm divided in two, one half going after Lilly while one swarm _swarmed_ me, Aspen, and the Rescue Bots. And the last thing I heard was:

"If I die, I don't want you guys to be confused the reason why my protoform is smaller than my alt-form is because most of my alt-form becomes unnecessary armor and weapons!"


	10. Series Finale

Just as the scraplets completely covered me and I was about to enter stasis-lock a bright light shone from the sky and nets rained down on the stadium.

"This is the Decepticon Enforcer Division; you're all under arrest for attending and/or hosting. You are to surrender now or be executed."

A net fell on top of me and the scraplets and I entered stasis-lock.

"Hey buddy, wake up." Slapped me a 'Con

I opened up my optics and looked at him, we were in a hangar, several spaceships of all sizes and shapes in the hangar, but one caught my optic. A ship exactly like the Jackhammer "we're liberating you mate," he said as he removed the cuffs, I instantly began massaging my wrists "we've set up a ship for your friends and-"

"Where are my friends?"

"Well, the Rescue Bots already left, but the femme and her big friend are over there."

He extended his orange arm towards Aspen and Lilly playing bomb, shield, and blades.

I got up and jogged towards them waving them with another hand, Aspen's gazed turned towards me.

"We're scheduled to leave back to Rigel II, since I didn't pass the test. Are you going to come or explore on your ship, that you'll choose in a moment or two."

I turned towards the spaceships, and turned back to Aspen

"I can't believe we're parting ways, we've spent so much time together."

"Nothing lasts forever, correct? You said it yourself once."

I did.

"I'll see you sometime after the war ends then? If it ends anyways."

"Yeah, meet back at Yavin III"

I smiled at her and nodded, we sat down and talked for half an hour, then Lilly made the shocking revelation of how her alt-mode was bigger. Apparently most of her alt-mode became weapons, extra-armor that weighed her down, or retrievable ammo. After that, the Genericon lead me towards the spaceship which I of course named the Jackhammer. I said my goodbyes to Aspen and left to explore the skies.

It's been several months since I saw Aspen; I'm near the solar system. There are rumors that a planet with organics is filled with energon. I sat back and rested as the ship flew in autopilot but then something caught my attention. The screen was blinking red, I clicked it and the face of Optimus Prime appeared, and he was sending a message.

It's been three years after that, the war has ended and Cybertron's been rebuilt. But I always keep my promises and I walked on the rocky ground of Yavin III, the Jackhammer was concealed a mile back and then I saw her, Aspen.

"It's been a hell of a long time, where the hell have you been?" she asked with a laugh.

"It's a long story."

"We've got a long time."

We sat together and as we ate small cubes of energon I told her about my adventures since we had parted ways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I TOTALLY FEEL THIS WAS RUSHED, BUT I HOPED YOU'RE ALL SATISFIED WITH THE ENDING, I JUST HAD TO END THE STORY QUICK (AFTER THE RETRIBUTION'S NEXT) BECAUSE I'M STARTING NEW STORIES, BEYOND CYBERTRON AND THE OTHER BEING AU, I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME GUYS!**_


End file.
